


your scent still sweet on my lips

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AJ’s never really been one for perfume, but that was before Nikki.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1847918.html">Challenge #501</a> - "perfume" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your scent still sweet on my lips

AJ’s never really been one for perfume, but that was before Nikki. No, AJ still doesn’t wear it herself all that often, but she _loves_ the smell of what Nikki wears: something rich and a little expensive, but not overpowering. Just perfect, just _Nikki_.

The first time Nikki noticed AJ’s fixation, it was met with a good-humoured “Stop _smelling_ me, you freak,” but she hadn’t complained or pushed AJ away, letting AJ nuzzle into the crook of her neck to take in her scent, letting AJ kiss her, letting AJ’s hands wander underneath her shirt.

And while there might be nothing like that perfume, there’s _also_ nothing like Nikki when she’s fresh from the shower or bath, clean and sweet like whatever shampoo she used.

When she comes back into their bedroom afterwards, she raises her eyebrows upon noticing AJ’s immediate smirk at her arrival.

“That good, huh?” Nikki drops her towel to reveal bare, glossy skin and stalks over to the bed.

“You know it.” AJ motions for Nikki to come even closer, hands settling on Nikki’s hips once she’s in front of AJ.

(Nikki’s probably going to need another shower after this. This time, AJ will join her.)


End file.
